The Island of the Pirates
by lateeda18
Summary: The girls and the specialists are on a mission, but on it Layla runs into Nabu's ex, and the gang gets trapped on a Pirate island! Will Layla and Nabu make up, and will they escape from the island? Based on Italian winx club comic book "L'isola dei pirati


**The Island of the Pirates**

_This short story is based on one of the winx club Italian comic books. Since I can't read in Italian, I thought it would be neat to write a short story of what I thought the comic was all about. I'm pretty sure that this isn't what some of it is about, but some of it might be right with the main idea of it. Anyways, it is based on the comic "L'isola dei pirate" number 47. To see the comic you can go here **midnightdust./wsgallery/index.php?albumL'isola dei pirati n.47&sortbyname&orderasc** (my website) where I have scanned all the pages. This is the first one I have done so please tell me what you thought about it!_

* * *

On a far away island, the winx girls and the specialists had been called by professor WizGiz.

"Now girls and boys, I need your help with something very urgent." The professor said.

"What is it?" Flora asked after she sat down on the chair in front of his desk.

"Well, just recently a meteor hit a volcano on a nearby island. That island is one of the portals out of the Omega Dimension." WizGiz said with a worried look on his face.

"So? What do you want us to do about it?" Stella said after rolling her eyes. Stella was in the middle of one of her spa days when she got the message to report there immediately. She only came because she thought something serious had happened.

"If you'll let me continue Miss Stella, I was saying that this volcano island that serves as a portal to the Omega Dimension is guarded by a great dragon. When this meteor hit, the dragon was hit and it died." WizGiz said. All of the people in the room were in shock. They understood now why this was so important, but weren't sure how they could help out.

"What do you want us to do to help?" Layla asked as she leaned over his desk, looking at all of the charts laying there.

"I want you guys to go with a good friend of mine. I told him you were all quite brilliant and could help him find a new way to protect the portal.

* * *

"Yippee! A field trip with the boys!" Stella exclaimed as they left the room. The girls walked out and found a submarine waiting for them.

"Woah! Look at that!" Musa said as the huge piece of machinery emerged from below the surface.

"Hey girls!" Timmy and Riven said from the top opening of the submarine. The girls and the remaining specialists walked up to the opening and climbed in.

"Look how huge this thing is!" Bloom exclaimed as she climbed down the ladder. As Nabu stepped off Riven pulled him aside.

"Hey dude, the professor says that he knows you. He is a bit old and delusional so I don't know if he's telling the truth or not. He says his name is Professor Torgan." Riven explained to him.

"Oh yes! I know him! He is a good old friend of mine!" Nabu replied.

Everyone then headed off to the laboratory where the professor was.

"Nabu! WizGiz told me you were coming!" Torgan said as he walked over to hug Nabu.

"It's nice to see you too!" Nabu said as he hugged him back.

"But now to the reason we're all here!" Torgan said as he sat back down behind his desk.

"What do you need us to do professor?" Tecna asked.

"Well I already have a solution to our problem. But I just need your help to set the plan in action. I have managed to create 2 eggs that will hatch into full grown dragons to replace the old one. But I am too weak to carry it to the island myself, and we are a bit understaffed at the moment!" Torgan said.

"That sounds easy enough!" Brandon said.

"Let's do this!" Flora exclaimed. Just then a bell rang and the professor got up.

"If you will excuse me, I have to go give my niece her medicine. She is terribly sick and not doing well." The professor said.

"You mean Elise is here?" Nabu said in shock.

"Yes she is. I have to keep her close to me so she can survive. She doesn't know this, but she is dying." Torgan said to Nabu. He left the room and Nabu followed him.

"Hi sweetie! Here is some new medicine that will hopefully cure you for good this time." Torgan said as he held her hand. Nabu walked into the room and her eyes lit up. He walked over to her and held her other hand. Layla stood in the doorway, unsure of what was going on. A woman with a tray walked up to the door and Layla stopped her.

"Who is this girl Elise?" Layla asked her.

"Elise is the professor's very sick niece. He works constantly to try and find a cure for her." The woman said. She then looked into the room and saw Nabu standing there with Elise.

"Nabu is back! They used to date, and the got engaged on their own free will too! But one day he just left. No note or anything. She still loves him and always thinks about him." The woman explained. Layla was shocked to hear this about her boyfriend. How could he be so deceitful, and not even tell her about this? Layla felt the tears welling up in her eyes and ran into the room.

"What is all of this about Nabu?" Layla asked.

"Uhh… Elise, this is Layla-"Nabu started to say, and then Layla finished "his girlfriend!"

"What?" Elise said in shock. Torgan then walked back into the room, not knowing what just happened. He noticed the sad look on his niece's face right away.

"What's the matter darling?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Nabu has a new girlfriend!" Elise said.

Torgan stood up and turned to Nabu and Layla. "I think you guys should take care of those eggs now."

Layla then walked out of the room and slammed the door. This made Elise feel a little better. Nabu reached down and kissed her on the cheeks and said goodbye. He then ran out into the hallway after Layla. He caught up to her and touched her shoulder. She turned around and put her hands on her hips to show how aggravated she was with him.

"So are you really into her or me?" And why didn't I know about her before? How could you just leave her like that?" Layla said in a rush.

"She was my first serious girlfriend, my first love. But then my parents told me about our arranged marriage and when I first saw your picture, I fell in love right away. I wanted to get to know you and I knew I would never have gotten out of the arranged marriage so I left." Nabu said. Layla then turned away from him and walked towards the docks. The professor came out and saw Nabu standing there.

"I know about your arranged marriage, don't worry. I'll try to talk it out with Elise. Right now you need to worry about getting those eggs to the island before they hatch! Good luck!" The professor told Nabu. Everyone got into a bit smaller submarine and headed towards the lounge area, except for Layla. She went and hid out in one of the storage closets.

"Nabu, you seem really distracted. What's wrong?" Sky asked, after noticing his friend staring out the window at all the underwater life.

"Layla and I got into a big fight. I don't know if we're going to make up or not." Nabu said while still gazing out of the window. Bloom then walked into the room.

"Has anyone seen Layla?" Bloom asked.

"She's hiding out in one of the storage closets." Nabu said, still keeping his attention outside of the room.

"You should go talk to her Nabu!" Stella said trying to offer some advice.

"She refuses to talk to me." Nabu said. He stood up and went to try and find something to do to occupy his mind.

"I'll go and try to talk to her." Bloom said. She then turned around and headed down the hallway. She heard Layla's soft sobs coming from behind the a door and opened it up to find Layla sitting on the ground with her legs pulled against her body tightly, and her arms wrapped around them.

"Layla, are you all right?" Bloom asked in a soft gentle voice.

"Please leave me alone." Layla said. She turned so she was facing the opposite direction of the door. She really wasn't in the mood to talk, but she knew she had to talk to someone about all of her emotions.

"You can talk to me Layla, I'll listen." Bloom said as she kneeled down next to Layla. She wanted Layla to know that she could trust her.

"How could he do this to me? I thought I could trust him!" Layla said through her tears. Bloom put her hand on Layla's.

"I'm sure you guys can work something out. Maybe he didn't want to hurt Elise by telling her that he had to marry someone else." Bloom said.

"But he could have told me about it! I can't trust anything he says anymore." Layla said.

"I think you guys just need time to trust each other again. But for now, we have a mission to do! You can always talk to any of us girls if you need someone to talk to Layla." Bloom said as she hugged Layla. They both stood up and headed towards the opening.

"Hey Bloom?" Layla asked before the headed out.

"What?" Bloom said.

"Thanks, for being there for me." Layla said. She was still getting used to having someone to talk to about things that were bugging her.

"Anytime Layla!" Bloom said.

Everyone walked out onto the island except for Nabu, who stayed with the ship. The boys carried the two eggs in nets while the girls followed them.

"This is tough work! I wish I would have know what kind of mission this was going to be! Now my shoes are ruined!" Stella exclaimed as she looked down at her new shoes that now had mud caked all over them.

"Chillax Stella, mud does come off." Musa said as she stepped up on another rock.

"But it's not the same!" Stella said. They were lagging pretty far behind the boys.

"Come on! We need to catch up with them! We're far behind and they're the ones carrying the eggs!" Bloom said as she picked up her pace.

"How about this spot?" Brandon called from up ahead.

"That looks fine! Now lets get out of here!" Layla said. She was ready to go back to Alfea to have a nice long bubble bath. Everyone went back down the hill and went back into the submarine. Just as they closed the door the whole submarine shook.

"What was that?" Flora asked in a panicked voice. Sky looked out the viewer and gasped.

"We're being shot at!" Sky said.

"What? Who could be shooting us under the water?" Stella said as she tried to hold onto one of the pipes.

"Guys! We have a major problem! We're gaining water and fast!" Layla exclaimed. She was right by a pipe that was gushing in water very fast.

"We need to get to the surface immediately!" Timmy said. Everyone followed him up and once they got up they saw a huge looking ship with guns coming out o the sides and the signature pirate flag hanging on it.

"Pirates? Are you kidding me?" Stella said with her mouth open wide.

"They are very common in this area, they probably thing that we are trying to steal some of their goods." Tecna said.

"You lot! You have intruded on our waters and now you must pay the price!" A voice yelled from the pirate ship. Two men swung over on ropes to the submarine and attached a ladder to the top of the submarine. The group slowly walked over to the ship with their heads hung low. Bloom looked around and noticed that Layla wasn't there.

"Hey! Where is Layla?" Bloom whispered to Stella. Stella then looked around and also didn't see her.

"Who knows? Maybe she got lucky and they didn't see her." Stella said as she walked forward onto the ship.

"We're taking you guys to the jail on our island!" Yelled the man who seemed to be the head pirate. The crew reeled the rope back onto their ship and started to get ready to move. Layla slowly emerged from the water right by the anchor. Her mind raced as she thought of the best plan of action. She decided she needed to help her friends and get on the pirate ship, since their submarine was slowly gaining water. She climbed up the chains on the side and hid under a tarp that covered one of the emergency boats.

* * *

The trip seemed to last forever as Layla patiently waited under the tarp for the ship to stop. She peered out of it and saw that the sun was already setting, but she also saw that they were approaching an island and slowing down. She prepared herself to start climbing down but here voices so she quickly ducted back under the tarp.

"But we are just heading back home now! We didn't take anything of yours at all!" Brandon said in frustration. For the last few hours he had been trying to explain to the crew that they should be set free and not taken as prisoners. The crew just wouldn't listen to him at all.

"Please, my close friend has an island nearby, we are just heading back there. Perhaps you know him, his name is Professor Torgan-" Nabu started to say.

"We don't care about a stupid professor. We're protecting our loot from trespassers like you folks." One of the pirates said as he led Brandon and Nabu off of the ship. The others followed them. Layla waited until their voices almost disappeared to get off of the ship. She walked into town and suddenly noticed that this was no normal island. She looked down at her bright green boots and baby blue dress and noticed that she stood out a lot compared to the other women around her. She scanned the streets for any shops open, but found none. She finally decided to just take an outfit that was hanging on a clothes line outside a window. She changed in the bathroom of a ship and hid her clothes behind a barrel. She was outside again and found 

herself now looking for where the rest of the girls and guys would be trapped. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey you! With the dark hair! Would you mind getting me some rum?" A bald man said in front of a door. He was holding a gun, and Layla recognized him as one of the members of the crew that took her friends. Layla decided to act like a waitress and obey his order. She grabbed a try from the nearest bar and a mug. She decided to not even fill it with rum though, instead she filled it with root beer, seeing as she wasn't the appropriate age to even be touching alcohol. She walked over to the man with a bright smile on her face, hoping to somehow pull this off.

"Here is your drink sir!" She said as she held out the tray in front of her towards the man. He smiled back at her and grabbed the cup.

"Thanks! Maybe some time you would like to come home with me, you're not too bad looking." He said with a smug smile on his face. Layla was disgusted by his comment, he must have been at least 20 years older than she was. She took the tray and hit him with it on his head as hard as she could. He dropped to the ground immediately and Layla picked up his gun. She went to the door of the building and she tired to open it but she couldn't.

"Layla! You're here! Thank goodness! I knew you would come to save us!" Stella said as she looked out through the window.

"I don't know how to get the door open though! It's locked tight!" Layla said as she pulled on the door handle as hard as she could.

"Maybe you should try shooting it!" Stella said. Even though she didn't seem smart, she could be quite clever in these kinds of situations.

"Oh yeah! Great idea Stel!" Layla said. She grabbed the gun and aimed right at the door handle. She shot at it and it made a loud noise. Layla then kicked the door open and it opened up. Everyone came out and the girls hugged her. Nabu slowly walked out and grabbed her hands.

"I'm glad you're safe. I was really worried about you." He said as he looked into her eyes. No matter how hard she tired, Layla couldn't stay mad at him. Whenever she looked at his face she melted on the inside.

"Yeah, I'm glad your okay too." She said.

"Guys, I think we really should get going now before baldie over there wakes up." Riven said, interrupting Nabu and Layla.

Everyone headed towards the beach where they boarded a small boat to take back to Professor Torgan's. Back on the dock some of the pirates finally noticed their missing captives and ran back to tell their captain.

"This should give them some trouble!" Flora said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a few seeds. She poured some of her magic into them and dropped them in the water. The pirates rushed out to their boat and as the got there huge sea plants had engulfed all of the boats in the harbor.

"Nooo!!" Yelled the head pirate as he watched his captives escaping. On the boat Flora and Layla were cracking up at the sight of all the boats with sea plants all over them.

Back at Professor Torgan's laboratory, everyone arrived and piled off their boat. He greeted them as they walked up to his office.

"Where is my submarine?" He asked, changing his facial expression for happy to confused.

"Well… we got captured by pirates who shot at it, and thanks to Layla we are here now!" Stella said very bluntly.

"Did you get the mission done?" He asked, ignoring Stella's explanation.

"Yes we did professor. Sorry about loosing your submarines, those pirates wouldn't listen to us." Layla said. The professor seemed happy though, despite the loss.

"Well I can always replace my machinery, but all that matters is that you got the job done!" He said, putting a smile back on his face.

All of a sudden the same woman who had talked to Layla before ran into the room.

"Professor! Professor! Elise is really sick! The medicine isn't working!" She said as she tried to get some air.

The professor quickly ran out of the room towards the medical wing where his niece was laying, dying slowly. He ran into the room and checked her stats that were slowly dropping.

"She needs a blood transfusion, and quick! But there is no way to find a match this quickly!" The professor said sadly.

"What is her blood type?" Nabu asked, hoping his would match hers.

"0 positive." Torgan said. Nabu sighed, knowing that his was not a match. Layla then spoke up.

"Could you use some of my blood? That is the same blood type as mine!" Layla said. She did admit to not liking Elise too much simply because of her connection with Nabu, but she was a human being who deserved to live.

"Layla! Are you crazy? It is such a risky thing to do, for one thing she's a different race, and I don't want anything happening to you!" Nabu said to her.

"This is my decision Nabu! If it can save her I want to do it!" She said.

"If we are doing this we must do it fast!" The professor said.

"I'm doing it." Layla said as she walked over to him.

"Thank you, so much!" He said as he prepped her.

Layla woke up in her bed not sure of exactly what was going on. She was a bit lightheaded and slowly started to remember everything that had happened in the past day, and the reason that she was in the medical ward. She looked to her left to see Elise laying there breathing slowly and sleeping. She turned her head around to see the professor standing over her.

"It was a success! Elise is on her way to getting better! She should be cured in a few months and back to her normal self, the way she was months ago!" He said joyfully. Nabu stood at the corner of the bed and came to Layla's side. The professor left the room to give them some space.

"I'm really proud of you for what you did. Is there anything I can get you?" Nabu said.

"Just one thing, please be honest with me, about everything from now on." Layla said. She had forgiven Nabu and decided it was best to move on since they had something great that she didn't want to mess up. Nabu leaned over and grabbed her face. He kissed her softly, he didn't want to hurt her.

* * *

The next week, Nabu was walking outside in the garden with Elise. He had just explained why he left her, and that he would always remember her. He really wanted to be friends with her still if that was at all possible. She still looked really weak, even though she was able to walk around. The wind blew leaves all around them and blew the tears out of her eyes. Nabu hated seeing her like this, and just thinking that he made her cry really hurt him. She understood though, and even though she was heartbroken, she knew they weren't meant to be and that they were through. She leaned up on her tip toes to whisper something to him.

"I'll always love you Nabu." She whispered into his ear. She kissed him on the lips one last time and walked away. Nabu watched as she walked away from him. He then saw Layla walking towards him, but was sure that she didn't see the kiss.

"Hi! I'm glad to see your feeling better!" Nabu said as he put his arm around her. They walked back towards the building to where the rest of the winx girls and the specialists were. The girls watched them walk together from the balcony.

"I wish there was something we could do to help Elise. She just looks so sad. She needs a man!" Stella said.

"Stella, come on! Don't get into match making mode now!" Flora said as she crossed her legs.

"I'm really good at it though! And she totally needs it. There has to be a cute boy around here somewhere!" Stella said. She went off to go prowl around the island looking for someone to hook Elise up with.

At dinner that night, the Professor talked for a while and toasted them for their bravery, and Layla's for helping out his niece.

"Thank you all for staying here to support Elise through this rough time, I know you just met but I truly appreciate it, and I'm sure Elise does too." He said as he held up his glass of wine and looked at Elise.

"Yes, very much so!" She said as she held up her glass. The other did the same and they then drank from them. Everyone was enjoying their dinner, and then a boy in a red and yellow suit walked up to Stella and whispered in her ear. She stood up to introduce him.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please?" Stella said, expecting everyone to look up at her. "This is Kevin! He is a student here and he heard about what we did. So I invited him to have dinner with us!" Stella said. She magically made another chair appear right next to Elise and sat him down next to her. Stella sat back down and enjoyed the rest of her meal. Kevin and Elise looked at each other and their eyes locked. He was gorgeous, and he thought she was beautiful. They immediately started talking and enjoying dinner. Stella looked at Bloom and winked. Bloom thought about how Stella really did have a knack at hooking people up.


End file.
